When A Boy Becomes A Man
by Netella
Summary: 18 Years Old, King Arslan decides to finally become a man.


He was still a boy and yet to be called a man. King Arslan, eighteen years old. He had taken the throne three years ago and was ruling as many of the Parsian people had not known, not yet- it was not his time for all many to know until many knew of him and the coming of age ceremony.

Now, this was that time where Arslan had wanted to step from being a boy, he wanted to become a man and there was no other fitting than to visit the one place that would take his boyhood away. A brothel.

"You called, Your Majesty?"  
Gieve asks, bending the knee and closing his eyes before the King. Blue hue's gazing down at the minstrel, a serious look on his face then calms down after. A smile while he stands up and makes his way down the steps, it seems like Gieve is the only one he can rely on.

"Yes, as you know, I am wanting to step out of my boyhood and finally become a man. I thought that there would be no one else but you whom can help me make that step."

Emerald hue's gaze at the King as he stands up, then emits a chuckle afterwards. Knowing Gieve, picking a brothel that would be good for them both, after all, it had been quite long since he attended one. Lady Farangis' mind wouldn't be changed even if he stopped attending altogether; men needed to do what they had to, after all.

"It gives me quite the delight, Your Majesty."  
Humbly gracious as always, Gieve accepts for knowing that he would be able to help the King make that step.

Escorting him out of the palace, his footsteps pace towards a brothel that was commonly known for giving beginners a 'pleasurable' time. He had stopped once in front of the brothel, Gieve smiles widely more before entering with Arslan.

Hue's staring around at the women dressed in skimpy outfits, the sounds of women giggling and men groaning in delight, the terrible but strange smell was the aroma.  
'So this is a brothel.'

Thought Arslan, inside, his stomach was churning and felt like he should back out, however, like the boy to the man he wanted to be, he would suck it up.  
"What a beautiful lady," Gieve says as he wrapped his arm around the shoulder of one of the bordels.

"My friend here has never been to a brothel before, would you mind allowing him to know the joys of lovemaking?"  
The girl had kept a smile on her face, cheeks turning red as she stared at him then the friend who was none other than the King. Sadly for them, none had known who he really was and passed him off like one of the normal folk.

"Then I would suggest Delshad."  
Of course, that wasn't really her actual name - none of them used their real names in the line of their job.

"Did someone call me?"  
The woman named Delshad had appeared, she had long luscious dark brown hair, chocolate brown eyes and tanned skin. Although she looked petite, it was obvious she had a lot of experience. Yet her main job was to work with beginners, making them feel comfortable, and would even teach them the pleasure that was to come.

Arslan's eyes gazed towards the women as she had given him a light bow, "follow me."  
She says, turning and heading towards a secluded room. While Arslan follows, he keeps himself silent but also wants to let her know that he wasn't in for the full package.

As he was the King now, he wanted to save himself, he wanted to set a good example and not allow his purity to be taken by one such as herself. Delshad opens the door and leads him in, closing the door as followed and strolls towards him, her hips swaying from side to side and her fingers tender to his face, taking in such handsome features and delicate skin.

From what she can tell, he is probably from a noble family - it wasn't like this was a first, she had gotten nobles before and did not judge anyone who came in; despite their status.  
"May I have a name?"

She inquires, like all men, they would respond to her hesitantly but not Arslan, he has faced worse in the time of when a Prince; of when the Lusitanians invaded four years ago. The things he needed to do, kill...the responsibilities he had to take on, he was ready for this and he could take her on. He felt no harm would be done if he were to tell her his name, she still would not know who he was, right?

"I am Arslan."  
His voice firm and a serious look comes to his face, while her fingers slowly take the clothes he wore off. His hand reached out and grabs her wrist, "you must know that I am not willing to take the full package. I do not wish to sleep with you, do not get me wrong but I only wish to experience the full pleasures of taking that step from a boy to a man."

Never in all the time Delshad was working had she been told not to go the full way. A light-hearted chuckle emits from her mouth as she takes her seat beside him on the soft mattress and leans in.  
"Then what does the customer want?"

Her soft whisper doesn't faze him, but swallows the fears he has deep down and tells it to her straight, he simply cannot back down now as he had come quite far from the royal capital.

"I only wish to hold your body, receive kisses from you and also to experience what many would want. But that it is only what I wish to receive and nothing more."  
She wasn't sure why he didn't ask for more than that, but she would respect his wishes and place herself to lay on his lap.

His hands placed on her shoulders then smoothed down from her arms until her body, her brown hues gazing at him and gazing at his beautiful features while he experiences the touch of a woman's body. Her scent and her luscious long hair, he could tell even for someone of her caliber still looked after herself, she still presented herself to her customers no matter what.

He didn't say anything to her as he wanted to take every single bit of her in, he wanted to experience this and make sure he wouldn't forget. Arslan could feel his heart beating rapidly, his breath getting heavier and his tongue covering his lips.

"How about you try my neck?"  
There was so much he didn't know and Arslan was willing to give it a try, his body leaning forward as his lips pressed against her neck, she had felt the soft touch of his lips to her neck before he parted himself away from her.

Feeling the tenderness of her lips on his cheeks first then to his lips afterwards, slowly trailing down to his shoulders and then his biceps afterwards.

Arslan had known once he would step out, that he was no longer a so-called boy but stepped out to be a man. He had allowed the female to do as she needed until the hourly time was up.

Paying her the amount that was needed for her services a light smile comes to his face.  
"I thank you for your services Delshad," it would be the first and last time that they would ever meet, however, he really did hope she was happy in doing what she did.

He wouldn't complain, Arslan's eyes were opened to such a world they were in now. He would take his leave without Gieve, the guy was probably enjoying himself more and hell - probably paid a lot more than the King ever would.

A light chuckle emitted from his mouth as feet pressed on and away from the brothel, the only time he would step in one. Now, he had felt like a man. The touches of a woman's body, what to do and even the kisses that one could give. There were many places lips could be planted that he knew not of.

For the future, he could use such when he was to fall in love and find a Queen, dearly she would be impressed.


End file.
